pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Song of the Princess with Short Hair
The Song of the Princess with Short Hair (ショートヘア・プリンセスの歌) is a promotional song for COLORnoH3 sung by Paradox, Otoha and Loop. It tells the story of a mysterious princess who disappeared a few years ago in another, modern world where despite the technology being way ahead of this world, society works way differently than here. Lyrics Full ver. English= She didn't like reading story books in her free time She wasn't a fan of royal balls, And surely didn't like thinking about marrying a prince She never wore crystal heels And usually lost her tiara somewhere When running off to play with the boys The piano is what she loved, She hated her duties and always ate a lot of cake She got into fights with the girls in class, And would get scolded for ruining the dress when running The Princess with Curly Hair played football, She ate pocky and always wore trousers She was in love with someone she couldn't be with And every day she hid her tears behind a smile The Princess with Long Hair didn't like being a princess Because she was forced to seal her real self below a tiara Wearing her usual long gown, she smiled at the people Wiping off her tears, she sat again on the throne She didn't like the royal family She wasn't a fan of playing the violin, She was a little jealous of the prince she had to marry She never worked hard at school And stopped studying when she realized the truth Since then, the thought of living like that haunted her She loved playing outside, Sports were her hobby She was bullied by the girls in her class, And the boys didn't want to talk to her anymore The Princess with Curly Hair ran away from home, She cut her long hair and left the dresses behind She smiled one last time at the one she loved And cried out alone in the night streets The Princess with Long Hair wasn't a princess anymore Because she threw away everything she had But what she had was just a reminder of who she wasn't There was no maid to bring her a tissue now When she was walking down the street She heard a voice in her head "Why are you still trying to be yourself?" That's what it said She started looking for the voice, stunned in the dark She didn't notice the red traffic lights in front of her The Princess with Short Hair wore pants, Her shoes were dark blue trainers and she wore an hoodie The person she was in love with wasn't a prince She was a fool who tried to break the laws of her world The Princess with Short Hair was never seen again Because nobody even bothered to look for her And when it was too late, people just didn't care They were annoyed because nobody was there to take her place. Category:Hanako Inoue